sdvbfandomcom-20200214-history
SOUND VOLBLOX III: ELECTRIC MEMORIES
'SOUND VOLBLOX III: ELECTRIC MEMORIES '''is the third game in the series. The game is still in beta. There are two versions of the game: open and closed beta testing. Gameplay It retains most of it's gameplay aspects form SDVB II with a few differences: New Engine This game includes a new engine that was coded from scratch, and brings new features like BPM Changes, Shock Notes, Partial Slams, FX notes that play actual sound effects, and more. This engine is also much more efficient, leading to smoother gameplay than it's predecessors. New Noteskin The noteskin has been changed, and now appears to include 2D notes rather than a modeled note. The slam textures have been greatly modified to make them easier to see, and the contrast is much larger. The hold notes have a different texture, changing from a slightly transparent texture to a long line of rectangles. However, the FX holds are still slightly transparent, since this helps with seeing the regular holds. Slam Gameplay Change/Partial Slams Slams are now much easier to hit, as it now registers a hit as soon as you tap the button, instead of making it lean to a specific side for it to hit, which was very difficult to hit with, especially on long slam streams like in Firestorm (Ultra) and Tokonatsu! Crystallize Sherbet (Hyper). Partial Slams are a new feature added into the game where instead of a line that stretches across the whole width of the volt way, these slams will only stretch across 2 lanes. The way you hit these are the same as normal slams. They are usually used to make diagonal lines usually for visual aesthetics, as well as a way to slightly confuse players who aren't experienced with this kind of slam and throw them off guard. Shock notes Shock notes are the new version of Negative notes, and were added in the Halloween update. This time, they appear as an electric green note with shock effects. Shock notes ''must be missed to count as a critical. If hit, it counts as a ”Shock” judgement, and the critical line will get shocked. Your current chain will also break. Shock notes are used to trick the player into hitting these. BPM Changes This game is the first game in the series to support BPM changes during gameplay. BPM determines how fast the notes fall. The higher the BPM, the faster the notes fall, and vice versa. BPM changes add difficulty into the game. Improved Hi-Speed Setting Hi-Speed setting now affects note size unlike the past games. The higher Hi-Speed setting you have, the larger the notes will appear. This can help the player detect notes at a very fast speed. Gameplay system changed It is not known if this change is final. Standard and Omega modes are removed. Generator mode is also removed, but may be added back into the game due to appeal cards being made. A story mode is planned and so is a TENKAICHI mode, the game's competitive mode. Currency (Amps and Volts) is also removed, as well as the shop. Extra options and settings are also removed. New Chain Counter The chain counter now uses a different font that glows to the beat like the lane does, and flashes for every note hit (chain added). Holds no longer constantly add to the chain like it did in SDVB II Shinobi Strike or Classic. Known Bugs * Retiring while there is a slide note on the volt way will cause the arrow graphics to remain there til you quit the game. (This bug has been patched recently) * Matches can break completely after a few songs. This bug has a potential fix but is awaiting confirmation. Trivia Category:Games